Parallel Worlds
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Let me expand on the concept of Parallel Worlds:In life, reality is made up of a continuous string of choices, and the consequences of those choices. Every time a choice is made, the option not selected branches off and exists as its own reality. JoshNeku


"_**Let me expand on the concept of Parallel Worlds**__**:**_

_In life, reality is made up of a continuous string of choices, and the__**consequences** of those choices. Every time a choice is made, the option not selected branches off and exists as its own reality: a _**_Parallel World__._**

_**Countless Numbers** __of such parallel worlds exist within a single plane." - _Sanae Hanekoma, TWEWY Secret Reports.

The bright, pale moon light, shined idly over the two forms on the silky crimson sheets. Entangled in one another and absorbed in their own dreams was the two forms, not even noticing the smirking angle watching over them. It was only when the orange haired form shifted, did the other stir from his peaceful dreams of something he already possessed.

A single violet eye showed itself among pale skin and silver hair. As clouded in sleep as it was, it stared at the others fine features taking in the slight curve at the end of the other's lips.

_**Little Nekky's smiling in his sleep**_ the older male chuckled him his head. Amused, even at this point in their relationship, by the display the younger rarely showed him. _**I wonder just was is it you are dreaming about my proxy **_jealousy overtook his voice even with no evidence of foul play. After all, as a Composer, he was very possessive of what rightfully, and willingly, belonged to him.

The other chose that moment to shift once again, bring his bare body closer to that of said Composer. The young proxy wrapped his slightly pale, though not as pale as his partner's skin, lanky arms around the Composer's chest, squeezing it tightly to his own before relaxing his grip and drifting back into calmness

"Hehehe, I love you, Neku." The Composer whispered, not expecting the other to reply as he began stroking orange hair.

But he did get a reply.

"Love you too, Yoshiya." stated a voice drowning in sleep. It was barley audible, but most defiantly crystal clear to the trained ears of a Composer.

It was at that statement that the usually cold Composer, Yoshiya Kiryu, let a rare, sweet smile grace his normally smirking lips. The smile looked awkward and out of place on his features, but not at all unpleasant. It was furan to his face, and rare to the world, as you would normally see a smirk, or a sneer on those thin pink lips. But it was there only because of one person.

"Oh, Neku, its not nice to eavesdrop on people" Yoshiya said teasingly, also wrapping his arms around Neku, who just snorted at him.

"It's not called eavesdropping when the person's right in front of you, and the one your speaking to." The proxy argued smoothly, tightening his grip on the body pressed to his. He got that god damned chuckle in response, something he had grown to expect, and maybe enjoy, over their time together.

"True my love, but I only said it because I did not expect you to listen. Therefore I did not say it to you, but to the silence." How does the smug, snotty Composer make himself sound so smart even this early in the freaking morning? His words were spoken in a logical, don't-argue-with-me-or-you'll-lose tone that just made the ex-player want to punch the guy in the face.

He never did though, it was always just a passing feeling.

"Whatever Josh, just go back to sleep." Neku pouted slightly into Yoshiya's chest. Making said male giggle his usual, now annoying again, giggle.

"Oh, Neku, you really are a sore loser." He ran his fingers through the boy's orange locks as he spoke, meaning no harm despite his words. Neku wasn't going to let things rest though, not yet anyway.

"I thought that was obvious with the way I handled your little games Yoshiya." Neku pressed on, only slightly angry at the turn of conversation. He didn't want to mention the Reaper's Game, he didn't want to mention his old friends who were probably worried about his, and he did not want to mention his new occupation starting early morning.

Yoshiya however, just raised a silver eye brow at the sarcastically spit remark. Never halting the actions of his fingers.

"I had all your best interests in mind, dear. Don't you trust me?"

It wasn't a question and they both knew it. Of course Neku trusted Yoshiya. After all, as Mr. H had said. If you want to survive the Game, trust your partner. And right now, life itself was a game for the two to play. After all, a Composer, is nothing…without his Conductor.

It remained silent as the two looked at the glass ceiling, watching the moon slowly leave them, and the sun awaken the new day. Neku's job, would officially start as of today. He would manage Shibuya's music with the Composer, chose a new Game Master for the up coming Reaper's game. Collect the players for the event and provide them with the appropriate pins, and chose which stores to allow entry to.

Really, it was not the work load that the ex-player was dreading. It was his new title.

Conductor. Just like Shades. Megumi Kitaniji. Even now Neku wonders what happened to the obsessed man. He had loved Shibuya enough to die for it, to fade into its music and become noise, or be reborn. Maybe that's what happened to him. He was reborn.

Despite all of Neku's struggles he still found himself unable to hate Shades for his actions. Even that of having the noise shark erase Rhyme. He did it out of pure love and devotion to a city he has spent his whole life, or after life, in. he fought to save Shibuya in his own way, and in the end, he did save it. Even if it was not his influence that had saved it, he still contributed to the rebirth of the city, that was now under the watchful eyes of Yoshiya Kiryu and Neku Sakuraba.

If he was to be Conductor, he could only hope to have the same kind of devotion Megumi, Shades, had. But unlucky for him, he already had a devotion to its ruler. To the one who controls its rules, its music, its soul core. He was devoted to its Composer.

Never will Neku find out how this all happened. Yoshiya had given him a choice. He could take it, or let it go, and Shibuya would have still been saved. His action made sure of that. But it was something about the look of loneliness in the Composer's gaze that made Neku rethink his original choice.

"_Will you be, Shibuya's new Conductor, __**my**__ new Conductor?" _

The question in itself came two weeks before the ending of the Game. He had his friends, he had his life. No, not his life. A better life. And Yoshiya was asking if he'd give that all up…for Shibuya…for Yoshiya.

In the end, he made his choice. He took the job, and took it willingly. That had been the first time Neku had seen Yoshiya's true, human smile. Needless to say, he had laughed at how awkward and almost odd the act looked on the other's pale face. The look Yoshiya gave him after also spiked some more laughter.

Countless nights he had wondered if he had been high when he made his decision.

Why would he stick beside the person who had killed him? Twice even! Why would he pick Yoshiya over Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme, over his father, over his school? It didn't make any since in his own mind as to why he decided to follow his murderer, his second partner, his only equal. And then, it clicked. That was it! He knew why he'd given in to Yoshiya.

He understood. No matter how stuck up Yoshiya acted, Neku knew that out of anyone out there, the Composer was the only one that understood him so deeply. The first one he thought of as an equal. Yoshiya had no one. He made sure no one would miss him, made sure he was completely alone in the world and took the highest chair. He brought on his own loneliness, for the sake of everyone else. He was the one Neku wanted to keep close, because he knew it was what the other needed.

People need people to survive. Mr. H had taught him that. But Yoshiya could not even trust his old Conductor with his human identity beforehand. It was sad to think of how long Yoshiya lived his life alone. And that, it the reason Neku made his decision.

And right at that moment, holding the pale boy to his chest, and being held in return, watching as the sun rose from his own bed, waiting for Sanae to arrive just to get them out of bed and straight to work with one of his famous house blends, Neku could not help but think that he had made the right choice. Not only for himself, but for Yoshiya too.

"Hey, Josh. Since I start my job today. What are you going to do?" Neku asked curiously. After all the older didn't mention anything of what job he was going to manage. And Neku was sort of surprised when he got a straight answer.

"Well, dear, since I'll be leaving the running of the game to you, I'll have to rewrite the roles. Seeing as the last game was being run with no Composer, the rules were invalid. So I must restore there order in Shibuya. And when you have finished your original job, you will join me in fixing Shibuya's broken music, as it is the job of the Conductor to rewrite that which is wrong with a piece of music and then lead the instruments in releasing it." Yoshiya explained patiently. Which was new to the silver haired male.

Neku already learned how to rewrite music. He had done so with Yoshiya's music constantly, with always got the Composer to scold him for messing with something that was already perfect. And almost as if doing it on its' out, Neku's mind subconsciously reached out for Yoshiya's melody. The smooth, classical notes playing around before him as he smiled in familiarity.

"Hey! What have I told you-"

"I just wanted to hear it." Neku cut in, making Yoshiya stop his words. Within minutes he had sighed and allowed Neku to continue to listen to his music.

Really, the sun was almost completely up, where was Sanae?!

* * *

**OK, I WROTE THIS AT LIKE THREE AT NIGHT TO SIX AT NIGHT...I WAS NOT IN MY RIGHT MIND SO IF THINGS DON'T MAKE SENCE I'M SORRY, BUT I JUST DECITED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE I'M SICK AND PAIN DOESN'T LET ME GO TO SLEEP...REALLY DO JOKE I'M HURTING ALL OVER. SO IF YU LIKE IT, THER MAY BE MORE, AND IF YOU DON'T, I'M SORRY I WAISED YOUR TIME, BUT IF YOUR READING THIS, YOU HAVE WAY TOO MUCH FREE TIME LOL! PEACE! I'M OUT! - love Axdray Ashiuchi**


End file.
